Figures A and B
by sassafrasss
Summary: Discontinued
1. Hinata's got a Plan!

**A/N: This Fic is SasuHina, but as soon as I get to a certain point here, I am going to switch over to my other pairings who you will notice of the sidelines of this fic. Everything will happen in sync. **

* * *

**Disclaimer! WARNING! I am saying this only ONCE! And it applies for the WHOLE FIC and EVERY CHAPTER. I do not own any of the characters on the show Naruto.**

* * *

**Figures A and B**

**_By: Hellogoodbye_**

Present for a presentation presented presently  
There's no "I" in team, no "me" in us, no "you" in we  
I'll write down letters inside letters but I can't let her see  
Pass them foreword with a forward but they won't mean a thing

Treasure torn out paper from the corner of a page  
Measure worn out epigrams for signs of change with age  
A figure out that figurative Of Figures A and B  
Images I imagined with pretty imagery (means you and me)

(You and me)We could be made for this  
(Wait and see)We might be made for this  
(You and me)We could be made for this  
Wait and see  
(oh) Just wait and see

It's so far away but I've planned a date  
And that's at least a start to get inside your heart  
It might be you and me (oh) we could be a team  
It might be you and me just wait and see (oh)

(You and me) We could be made for this  
(Wait and see) We might be made for this  
(You and me)We could be made for this  
wait and see  
(oh) just wait and see

(You and me) we could be made for this  
Wait and see  
We might be made for this (you and me)  
We could be made for this  
wait and see oh just wait and see  
It could be you and me oh oh wait and see  
It could be you and me oh oh wait and see oh

* * *

"Keeehhhhhh! Sasuke!" floated a whiny voice over the noisy crowd surrounding Ichiraku's Ramen stand, "Why don't you like Ramen?!?"

Hope sprang into Hyuuga Hinata's chest and light lavender eyes. Hope that he would sit next to her. Hope that he would talk to her. Hope that he would say hello, or notice, or just confess his long hidden love for her in one, big burst. She knew she had picked the right spot by eating at the ramen stand, knowing that Naruto would drag Sasuke here and make him fork out half the bill for his ramen so he could spend the rest on instant ramen later. She smiled gently to herself at how well she knew him… but it quickly disappeared when she remembered sadly that Naruto knew nothing of her.

Hinata quietly slurped another mouthful of ramen. _Wait for it…_ she thought excitedly, _wait for it… Naruto-kun!_

"OIIIIIII!! HINATA-CHAN!" yelled the brick-for-brains blonde, waving enthusiastically. Hinata looked up and blushed madly, and waved slightly, before hiding her face towards her bowl. Sasuke snorted.

Hinata heard someone slide into the seat next to her. Her heart thumped. Naruto was sitting next to her!

"Uh.." she tried softly, "N-n-n-n-n-naruto-k-k-ku-"

"I'm not Naruto." Came a short reply. Hinata's head whipped up to see Sasuke scowling down at her, his black eyes boring into her light lavender ones. She squeaked slightly, and looked at her ramen quickly.

"S-s-sorry S-s-Sasuke-san" she apologized.

"Whatever." He replied shortly, and turned to his best friend, who was inhaling ramen at warp speed, oblivious to Hinata's mistake.

Hinata sighed disappointedly. Her plan had failed. Sasuke smirked, having guessed her original intentions.

Naruto was done now. He turned to Sasuke and patted his belly. "Ahh…" he said contentedly, before his eyes opened and he yelled to Sasuke, "Let's go train now!!!" Sasuke sighed, looking as though he didn't want to. Truthfully, he would never object to training. "Fine." He said, scowling. The two left, Naruto marching happily beside the stoic, hunched figure of the Uchiha, who had jammed his hands into his pockets.

As soon as they turned the corner, Hinata paid and left, taking the shortcut to the training grounds.

* * *

Stalking wasn't usually her thing. In fact, it was never her thing. But today was different, seeing as she had set up her and Naruto's meeting at Ichiraku's, why not take it a bit further? Because Hinata wasn't a stalker. Stalkers are bad people who try to hurt the people they stalk. Hinata was stalking out of love. She was a love-stalker. A gentle Stalker. She chanted this mantra over and over in his head. She was not a creepy person for this.

Sasuke and Naruto entered the scene soon after. Hinata's heart jumped at the site of Naruto. They took their positions. Sasuke had a kunai out and in position, while Naruto just stood there.

"I will beat you!" Naruto shouted, charging with his fist ready to strike.

Sasuke smirked, as usual, his sharingan was unneeded. Sasuke dodged to the right, and slashed out with the kunai. Naruto caught the hand and threw Sasuke towards a tree. Sasuke landed on the trunk, his chakra channeled to his feet to keep him there. Naruto did a few hand signs. "Kage Bunshin no justu!" he yelled, as ten more Naruto's appeared.

Hinata was blown away at her fellow genin's skills. She silently cheered Naruto on as his clones charged at different angles.

Sasuke quickly hand-signed on the trunk of the tree, and put his hand to his mouth, in taking a large breath. "Katon! Fire no jutsu!" the fire cloud swirled in a whirling vortex towards Naruto.

Hinata was horrified. How did they use such powerful jutsu's against each other and not get seriously injured? Never would her team try to use some of their best attacks against each other. She shuddered at the thought of trying to dodge Kiba's Gatsuuga.

The real Naruto jumped into the air and over the fire. His nine other clones disappeared into puffs of smoke. Sasuke jumped into the air to meet Naruto. Naruto threw a punch, and Sasuke caught it, flipping Naruto over his back. Naruto pushed off Sasuke's back, and flipped through t he air, landing on his feet, panting. Sasuke did the same.

Hinata was amazed. They had practically exhausted, yet they handed landed any blows upon each other.

Sasuke stood up. "ne, Naruto, this is useless. We can't land any blows." He said with a scowl. He told himself that he would have whipped Naruto if he used his sharingan.

Naruto panted cutely, and nodded, walking away with Sasuke. "I totally won, since you gave up!" he proclaimed as they faded into Konoha. Just barely, Hinata could hear Sasuke respond, "Dobe…"

Hinata stayed hidden for a moment, thinking as the sun went down. She had a plan, and she was just finishing the details. With a shy smile, Hinata skipped of into the trees too put her plan into action.

* * *

**A/N: Short, but necessary. Review if you want the next chapter, my duckies. It gets better! I swear! D:**


	2. Not quite the outcome Expected

**A/N: Updates will be slower for the next seven days… Peppermint has finals! Gah!**

* * *

Hinata sat on her bed, the next morning. Her plan had hit a roadblock. She guessed accurately that Sasuke, Shino, and Kiba would be very suspicious of her intentions if she were to suggest her idea to her teammates only. Carefully, she coaxed her mind to another approach, and she found one.

Hinata got off her bed and swept into the shower after carefully laying out her clothes, along with the thick tan jacket that represented her barrier between her insecurity and the world.

Hinata quickly finished her shower and dressed, going about her morning routine with more spee, as she had an early riser to catch.

She watered the three Rose bushes she had planted and groomed. They were her Father's favorite of the garden, and he always stopped to sniff them. He thought it was one of his many servants, In a way, it was.

She packed her sister's lunch. Despite t he continuous rivalry, Hanabi ha managed to blatantly tell her she liked her cooking, and that she wanted Hinata to make her lunch for the academy. Hinata obliged, liking to personally know that Hanabi was receiving a well balanced lunch, fit for a warrior, along with the sweets the servants never put in.

And lastly, Hinata swiftly cleaned her bathroom, giving t he servants one less thing to do. They liked that a lot. Small gifts were often found on her desk from the servants. Little tinker toys. Some odd bits of jewelry. A special type of pastry.

Finally Hinata was ready to leave. As she passed through the tea room, she bowed to her Father and told him she was going out with Kiba and Shino.

"Stay out of everyone's way." He grunted at her, sipping his tea, and turning his attention back to the document in front of him.

Hinata dipped her head to hide her disappointed eyes. "Hai…" she mumbled, before leaving.

She ran out of the house and took one last look backwards and-

_SMACK!_

Hinata fell hard on her ass; her eyes squeezed shut with the trills of aching pain that shot into her behind. She slowly raised her head and opened her eyes, watching a Neji clamber to his feet from the pavement. The branch house boy glowered at her, his intense gaze sending daggers at her. "Be careful" he sneered at her, "We wouldn't want you hurt now, Hinata-_sama_" His voice dripped venom, and he emphasized the –sama at the end of her name, as if making a mockery of it.

Neji turned and walked away. Any other Main house member, even Hanabi, would have told him to get his sarcastic ass back over to them and help them up. Hinata simply whipped her eyes, and stood up, no longer running to her destination, but moving at a fast walk, carefully watching, so as not to run into anyone else.

It was such a nice day. The usually stoic Jounin allowed herself to smile and take a deep breath as she closed her door behind her, and put the key in the lock to it.

"Kurenai-sensei!" came a cry. Kurenai spun around. Her crimson eyes' focusing in on Hinata's rushing form. She sighed in relief that Hinata wasn't in trouble. Ever since her father had told Kurenai that Hinata was useless to him, Kurenai had always been her motherly figure. Kurenai knew everything about Hinata.

For example, she even knew that secretly, her favorite color wasn't in fact lavender, as everyone believed, but spring green. Hinata personally thought this color looked terrible on her, and told only Kurenai, impressing that lavender was her favorite to everyone else. Still, Hinata's eyes rested on articles of clothing in green more than any other color.

Kurenai smiled slightly at her. Hinata looked at her and innocently poked her fingers together. "Um.. M-morning tea?" she asked softly with a guilty smile.

Kurenai removed her key from the lock and opened the door. Surely Asuma would take this ass well enough excuse. "Of course." She said warmly, welcoming Hinata in.

* * *

Hinata sat quietly at the simple wooden table while Kurenai made tea. When the two mugs clanked onto the table, Kurenai sipped hers, as did Hinata, simply giving each other a few moments comfortable silence.

Hinata smiled gratefully. Rose red tea. Kurenai always had her favorite, while she could guess that Kurenai was drinking oriental style tea spiked with just enough sake to taste, but not enough to permanently effect her head for the day.

"So.." Kurenai started, resting her mug on the table, "You wanted to talk?"

"W-w-well…" Hinata stuttered slightly.

Kurenai immediately guessed Naruto had something to do with it.

"I-I've noticed that our team is getting accustomed to each others attacks when sparring." Hinata Started strongly.

Kurenai narrowed her eyes ever so slightly. She, too, had noticed this. Even Hinata could easily counter Kiba's erratic and fast moves.

"So I was thinking perhaps training with another team could help... and we could learn more to deal with a range of enemies…" Hinata said, and now for the clincher, "P-p-perhaps T-team S-s-seven…?"

Kurenai smirked lightly, leaning back. _There it is… the Naruto part coming into play…_ Kurenai thought smugly. On the other hand, Kurenai had to admit she had a very good idea.

Unfortunately, Team Seven were intense with their abilities. The famed Demon Fox Vessel. The last Uchiha. And Haruno Sakura, who had uncanny control over her chakra. They were a force to be reckoned with. Team 9 would be a much better choice, and besides, Asuma would enjoy her company-

Kurenai had made the mistake of looking down and into Hinata's eyes.

Hinata had her big doleful eyes looking at her. The milky orbs were full of hope and excitement. Kurenai sighed. She would probably regret this later, but crushing Hinata's hope was something Kurenai hated even more than regret. Besides, regrets could be amended, when looked at from a different view.

"I'll talk to Kakash- oof!" she started, only to be cut off by a bear hug from Hinata, who after a few seconds, released her and mumbled her apologies and thanks.

"No problem, your idea is a good one, Hinata" she said warmly (as possible),"Now, go tell your teammates to meet at the training grounds at noon sharp."

Hinata nodded, and quickly walked from the house.

For the second time that morning, Kurenai put her key in her door, took a breath of fresh air, smiled slightly, and locked her door, then headed towards Kakashi's residence.

* * *

Once there, Kurenai immediately noticed the door was open to his ground level complex. She frowned. He was probably sleeping, with what she expected to be some whore.

Kurenai delicately stepped into the apartment. Her frown deepened when she found miscellaneous articles of clothing strewn on the floor, coupled with well worn porn books. Kurenai rolled her blood red eyes.

Upon taking one look at the doorknob to his bedroom, she gently kicked the door, watching as it swung inwards on well-oiled hinges. For the sake of his neighbors, she hoped his bed was just as quiet. She turned to look at the bed.

Kakashi was spread across it, naked, thankfully covered by his sheets. Lying atop him on his chest was the whore in question. Kurenai glowered at the two sleeping.

She cleared her throat, and the whore awoke slowly, as she had planned. The girl yawned, and Kurenai coughed slightly.

The blonde stopped dead. She opened her blue eyes and turned to Kurenai, a deer-in-headlights look plastered on her pretty face.

"Oh. Uh. I-I-I didn't know that Kakashi had a girlfriend-" she said hurriedly before the fearsome kunoichi smashed her head into a wall, only to be cut off by Kurenai.

"Not girlfriend." She said, a hint of amusement in her voice, "Colleague. Wake him up for me?"

The blonde sighed in relief. She slid of Kakashi, careful to stay under the covers, and gently shook Kakashi. "Eh? Kakashi? There's someone here." She whispered in his ear.

Kurenai frowned. She was not here to watch this.

Kakashi stirred slightly, and opened his eyes, both silver and sharingan. "Hmm?" he questioned sleepily.

"Good morning, Kakashi." Kurenai stated blandly, "Have a nice night?"

Surprised to hear her voice in his house, he sat up, eyes wide, and looked at her, thankful that she wasn't naked, or something. Hey, anything could happen while he was drunk.

"Yo." He responded his cool attitude back in place securely. Thankfully, he had put his mask back up after the nights romp. He would be horrified if his true face was known, especially to the all-knowing Kurenai. Really, he could never get what Asuma saw in her.

Kurenai nodded back in greeting. "Our teams will train together today, because my genin are too used to each others attacks."

Kakashi raised an eyebrow. "Don't you think my team is just a bit ah.. out of your teams league?" he asked delicately.

Kurenai fixed him with a glare. "You're naked, and your ninja tools were thrown into your dirty dishes in your fit of lust as of last night, And your hangover is probably going to prevent you from using any jutsu's too complicated. Really want to argue with me or put my team down?" she asked dangerously.

Kakashi gulped. "Hai.. Team training together, what time and where?" he asked, gently skirting the fact he thought his team would whip Team eight's asses.

Taking into consideration that Kakashi was fifteen minutes late for everything, Kurenai responded. "11:30 at the training grounds."

Kakashi nodded, and yawned beneath his mask.

Kurenai narrowed her red eyes. "Take a shower and have a few cups of coffee. Get yourself together." She said with a bit of venom, turning to leave.

Kakashi looked at her back, and said, "You're jealous because you never get anything."

Kakashi knew very well Kurenai got plenty, with a very low risk of getting a STD. The same went for Asuma. Kakashi was simply pushing her buttons, the few she had.

Kurenai stopped dead. She and Asuma always denied their relationship, but it was just so obvious to everyone else. So in such a situation as this, she couldn't say a remark that would feed any rumors (even if they were true.). Kurenai clenched her fist, and promptly left without taking so much as a glance back at Kakashi.

Kakashi watched her go. Finally, he shook his head. Clearly he was missing something that Asuma obviously saw in her.

* * *

The sun beat down. On everything. Always. Why the hell was it so damn happy? Maybe it was angry? Its heat said anger, but what it made pointed to everything else. Anyway, it was fucking hot at high noon.

Another struggle was happening. Thousands tried but were only be outrun by others. Two viciously competed for the life-giving sun to shine on them more. More, always more. Maybe they didn't deserve more. Maybe they were doomed to almost reaching t he highest point in selfishness, only to be cut down, their dreams lost and trampled.

Sasuke smirked and stomped upon the two blades of grass that were outgrowing the others in their selfish goal towards the sun and its rays. They didn't deserve it. Who said? He said. He was better and therefore believed he had the obligation to do so.

Sasuke looked up, his eyes narrowing into slits at Team 8. They faced Team 7, doing the same as he was. Staring.

Apparently they had been summoned to the training grounds at the same time. Sasuke believed that they had to do something together then. But why with such _weaklings_?

Naruto's ADD had had enough of standing around and staring. "Baaah! What are you guys doing at the training grounds?" he asked in an insultingly loud voice.

Kiba narrowed his eyes. "Moron!" he shouted right on back, "We have just as much right to be here as you do!" Kiba took an offensive pose.

Naruto was just about to run and punch the living daylights out of Kiba, when they were interrupted by Kurenai and Kakashi. Sasuke relaxed slightly around his Sensei. So did Hinata.

"Yo." Said Kakashi, with a nod to Sasuke. Sasuke glowered at him.

"Today, Kakashi and I have agreed that it will be better if our teams spar with each other, as everyone within the teams knows each others moves." She said as she glared Kiba and Naruto into sitting still for a bit longer.

Kakashi and Sasuke wished they could do that.

There was a small silence. Kakashi finally noticed Kurenai staring at him, signaling for him to talk now.

"Oh.. um…soo… pick a partner-" Kakashi said, and finished quickly when he saw Naruto look at Sasuke, "-on the opposite team."

Naruto wilted, but his attention was drawn away from the slight dent in his chronic cheerfulness when Kiba shouldered him into a tree. Naruto slid to the ground and quickly got up, looking at a smug Kiba. "You're on!" he shouted, charging.

Hinata sighed, there went her chance. She should have been faster.

Sakura began to step towards Hinata when she was cut off by Sasuke. "Dibs." He said coldly over her shoulder at Sakura. She sighed and headed towards Shino.

If there was one thing Sasuke could not stand (other than Itachi) were bugs crawling on. If he was going to have any association with an animal, it would certainly be a mammal. Sasuke didn't _do_ insects.

Hinata turned around when Sakura's footsteps got close… only to be faced with the stony-faced Uchiha and his onyx black orbs. Her milky white ones met his, before they snapped to the ground.

"U-u-uchiha-san?" she stuttered softly in question. This was quite obviously not her first choice of partner, nor her second. It was her last.

Sasuke snorted. At the very least she wasn't a damn fan girl. He turned around and walked a few paces away, to turn around and assume a fighting stance.

Hinata looked up, her eyes wide with a mixture of shock, fear, and a tidbit of courage.

"Well?" Sasuke asked, his face twisting into a cruel scowl.

Kurenai caught her breath when she saw Hinata's partner. Could Hinata pull through?

Hinata looked down once more, before sinking into a Jyukken fighting stance, her head rising, and her eyes filled with soft determination.

* * *

**A/N: Much better length, indeed. Guess what? Well I've got:**

**a) Finals (seven more days of school! Seeeevveeenn Daaaaayys…)**

**b) My auntie is getting tested for lukimea and whatnot.**

**c) Mock Trial Camp.**

**d) My new job!**

**e) Going to Paris/London over the summer.**

**f) Another SasuHina Fanfic! Check it out in my upcoming stories section of my profile.**

**g) So indeed, updates will be slower, and I plan to get the other Sasuhina Fic Started this weekend.**

**Peppermints to: Koneko-no-Uchiha, crystaldrops14, greenandgrey, Hisashii64, Emily tartar12345, queen46!**

**Reviews are what inspire me to write! I love you all! Good night Boston! Woo!**


	3. Lay down and Stay down by Sasuke!

**A/N: Gah. This fic is meant to go slow. But I got so caught up in Dirty Little Secret, cause it's just so damn fun. So I have decided for every two chapters I post for Dirty Little Secret, I must post one of this one. So yah.**

* * *

Kurenai and Kakashi held their breath without knowing it. Their eyes trained upon Uchiha Sasuke and Hyuuga Hinata. 

The two clans were both so noble and damaged all at the same time. Two proud bloodlines limit confronting one another.

Hinata finally sank into the full stance.

Kakashi and Kurenai leaned forward slightly, eager to see as…

…as nothing happened.

Hinata and Sasuke simply stood there.

Kakashi and Kurenai leaned their heads back. They had been so caught up in the pair's history, that they had completely forgotten just who they were.

Sasuke was sure and confident of his abilities. Smug and angry, he excelled in everything he did with a single-minded determination. Combined with his talent, his moves were precise, quick, and deadly. He never attacked first, because having the reaction gives you the advantage to counter-attack then attack again and again. Kakashi sighed. He should have known.

Hinata was insecure and thought of herself as useless and insignificant, just like her father told her. She had talent and potential, but her heart wasn't in the fight. She was shy and quiet, soft-spoken and gentle. The same went for her fighting. Not unless forced would she attack first. Kurenai sighed. She should have known.

Now they just had to wait for one of them to give in and go.

Hinata would be finished if she started. Sasuke would crush her, as he would anyways.

Sasuke would simply be blocked when attacking first and then make another attack, using the block to his advantage.

Kakashi shuffled into his pocket and pulled out his porn book, smiling beneath his mask as Kurenai sent him dirty looks.

Sasuke's eyes darted to Kakashi. His nose twitched in annoyance. He had lost his attention… already.

Sasuke finally scowled, and gave in. He charged in an arc, running quickly.

Hinata's eyes widened and she turned towards him, in time to his smirk as he leapt over her. She barely had enough time to block his fist coming at her face, only to be knocked back with a kick from his foot. Flat on her chest, knocking the wind out of her, and sending her rolling across the ground, sputtering for air.

Sasuke stood where she once had, scowling. She was slowly rising. Sasuke waited until she was ready, before doing another few linking taijutsu attacks. Each had the same result, Hinata on the ground.

Finally, after a bit, she just lay there, and questioned just what the hell she had gotten herself into. When a shadow crossed over her, she looked up to see Sasuke, glaring down at her.

"Get up." He commanded shortly. "Turn your Byakugan. If your body matches what your eyes can do, you'll probably move right through."

Hinata blinked at the sudden and halting advice. She watched him, unsure.

"Well?!" he snapped suddenly after a few seconds, sick of waiting.

Hinata jerked, startled, and quickly got up as he moved away, muttering an apology. She sank into a fighting stance immediately and watched him.

Sasuke stood there lazily, glowering at her.

She caught the drift, and quickly turned on her Byakugan.

Sasuke sank into a fighting stance, and raised an eyebrow at her. She was to go first this time.

Hinata's eyes darted to Kurenai, giving her a do-I-have-to look. Kurenai raised one eyebrow expectantly, and Hinata frowned slightly, like a little pout.

She ran forward at Sasuke. He acknowledged that she had speed, and caught her fist instead of dodging it. She grabbed his arm, and pushed him over his shoulder. Sasuke hand-springed back, missing her kick. This was too easy for him. She ran forward, and began to use her gentle fist.

Sasuke caught her wrist as it headed toward the opposite shoulder, and upper cut punched her chin. A small smile was on his face as the result came. She had bit her lip, and was bleeding gently. It was minor, and she struggled to get up from the ground.

Kakashi snorted. Sasuke had shown little mercy during the match. It was either catch up to his level, or gets the shit beaten out of you until then.

Kurenai had seen enough. She clapped her hands loudly and told everyone to rest. The training session had been a long one, after all.

Kiba and Naruto could not stand without each others support. They had used all their Chakra, and looked dog tired (pun intended). But, as usual, their faces held loopy grins and bright eyes, alight with the spirit of their intense training.

Sakura was covered in a thin layer of dust, with none but a few scratches. Shino was in perfect condition, but had benefited none-the-less.

Shino's brows moved slightly when he saw Hinata, and a darker expression came over his face. Kiba's reaction was more extroverted.

"Eh!?!?!" Kiba shouted, "Bastard! What did you do to Hinata!?!?!!" Kiba's eyes flamed, and he tensed.

Sasuke had Hinata's arm slung around his neck and his hand placed upon her waist, supporting her from falling. Sakura glared at his hand.

"Ah… Kiba-kun... I'm-"Hinata started, only to be cut off.

"What, she your property or something, Inuzuka?" Sasuke retorted quietly. The dog boy was so easy to anger. Just like Naruto.

Hinata's face flamed, and Kiba's face contorted into a nasty scowl. "Why you-" he started, only to be cut off.

"Go home. We'll see your faces tomorrow, but today we've had enough of you." Kurenai said, giving Kiba a glare. Kakashi merely sighed in Sasuke's general direction.

Sasuke began to unhook Hinata's arm from his shoulder. Kakashi breezed past. "Sasuke help her home." He said, then muttering to himself, "You're such a prick sometimes…"

Sasuke scowled, and slowly began to lead Hinata toward her house.

They talked little on the way to Hinata's house. In fact, the only time they talked was when Sasuke occasionally asked for directions. Hinata gently whispered them back to him, stuttering slightly. She didn't even like him and she was still annoying. Man how he hated that stutter.

* * *

When they arrived at her house, Sasuke stopped a few feet from the gate. "You okay from here?" he asked stiffly. 

"Y-yeah" Hinata answered as he slowly helped her get a grip on the gate.

There was a loud meow, and a large black cat jumped onto the fence, meowing in his deep voice again. Hinata smiled, and reached out a hand to scratch his back. A loud purr erupted from the cat's throat. He stayed beneath her hand for a few seconds before leaping off the fence, and approaching Sasuke confidently. Hinata's smile vanished. Was he a cat person? Or mammal person, for that matter?

The cat butted his large head against Sasuke's leg. Sasuke watched it for a moment, before squatting down, and gently stroking the cat along his back. Hinata relaxed a bit.

"I f-fixed him up after h-he got beat up b-by some d-dogs…" Hinata mentioned nervously,

Sasuke nodded in approval. "His name?" he asked gruffly.

"Ah.. M-my sister named h-him Putty." She said with a nervous smile.

One corner of Sasuke's mouth turned upwards. "Like Putty Cat." He muttered to himself.

Hinata smiled and watched as Sasuke rhythmically stroked Putty.

"I d-didn't know that y-you liked c-cats." She mentioned.

Sasuke stiffened. Not even Sakura and Naruto knew he liked cats. Sasuke gave Putty a quick pet, before standing up. He grunted, then quickly moved off, raising his hand behind his shoulder in a goodbye.

Hinata clutched one hand to her chest as she blinked after him. She hoped she hadn't offended him. She shrugged slightly, and limped into her house to treat her wounds.

* * *

**A/N: It's short, but I don't really want to well on this fic. Wearing mah Santa Hat! Woo!**

**Santa hats to: tartar12345, crystaldrops14, then nika said, LovedLess231, kenaiiluvsdylan, Hinata-eyes, Hinata6, leafninja345435, queen46, NanamiYatsumaki, kaiyurichan818, CandyGirl999, princess-oro,**

**Congratulations CandyGirl999!! You get an honorable mention for a flippin' hilarious review! Woo! **

**Point any mistakes or seemingly missing chunks, because FanFiction's Document editing system hates me.**


End file.
